This invention relates to improved holsters to be attached to the belt of a wearer and adapted to receive and support a pistol.
Most prior holsters have been formed of two or more pieces of leather appropriately stitched or otherwise secured together and in a desired shape. The main body of the holster is normally formed of a fairly large piece of leather doubled back to a folded condition and stitched along two of its edges to define an upwardly opening recess into which a gun is insertable. A second piece of leather may be stitched to an inner side or panel of the main body to form with that main body a passage through which a user's belt can extend to support the holster from the belt. Two flaps can project upwardly from the front and rear sides or panels of the holster, and be detachably connectable together by snap fasteners or the like in a condition retaining a gun within the holster.
A less expensive type of holster is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,485,947, 4,485,948 and 4,620,654, and includes two layers of fabric and an intermediate layer of polyethylene foam folded and stiched to a condition forming a gun receiving pocket recess. Such a holster, while lower in cost than a conventional leather holster, does not have the durability and strength of a leather holster and in many respects can not serve as effectively the intended gun receiving purpose.